When All is Done
by Kai's Snowfall
Summary: This takes place in the future, when the war is over and we join the latest avatar, Lien, on an average day with her in the Northern Water Tribe. [OneShot]


Hello, all! My name is Kai and this is my first time writing for A.L.A! Please take note of a few things before reading:

1. My first language isn't English so sorry for the grammer/spelling mistakes

2. I generally dislike OCs but this was something like a challenge fic from lifeisquicksand on LJ.

3. This is set in the future. Like, 250 years into the future so it doesn't screw up the original timeline too much.

4. I realize that the second avatar after Aang would be an earthbender... Sorry! I only realized this _after_ I finished the story. Could you perhaps ignore that fact? But if it really bugs you that Lien is a water bender instead, please notify me.

----------------

It was late morning in the Northern Water Tribe, the tribe was setting up for a festival later that night and everyone was busy.

Except two children.

The forementioned children (who couldn't really be counted as children because they were about 14) were currently sneaking around a house taking care not to be heard.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? We _should_ just knock on her door." Whispered the girl to the other.

"But then she won't hear us!" Complained the other, "you know when she sleeps, she _sleeps_. Besides, where's the fun in just knocking on the door?"

The girl rolled her eyes at the boy. "Fine, what ever you say _Qwan_."

"It's not Qwan! It's Kwan and you know that, Akemi!" Kwan protested as they continued to tip-toe along the hallway.

"They sound the same anyway..." Akemi said, but then suddenly stopped at the side of an open door. "We're here."

Kwan's eyes flashed mischievously. "You ready?"

"I still think we should knock..." But Kwan hadn't heard her, and launched his self into the room and onto the blue bed.

'_Gotta admire that jumping power..._' Akemi thought from the doorway before walking over with a sigh to the two struggling figures under the sheets.

Kwan had jumped onto the end of an occupied bed; and obviously startling the occupent.

"Wake up Lien!" Kwan chided cheerfully.

A girl's head popped up and she looked around in a half-asleep manner before plopping her head back onto her pillow.

Akemi sighed again and pulled the pillow from under the other girl's head and hit her with it hard enough to make her wake up.

"C'mon Lien," started Akemi "How are you going to save the world when trouble strikes if you're in bed?"

"Yeah! What kind of avatar are you?" Kwan added playfully.

Lien turned over and faced the wall against her bed trying to fall asleep again. Akemi tossed the pillow on her head.

"Mmph... The world's not in any danger, is it? Kay then g'night..."

"Fine then;" Kwan huffed, "We'll just _make_ you get out! Akemi, help me out here."

Akemi supressed a giggle because though she generally didn't agree with this; Lien deserved it for being so lazy.

They began to push the bed towards the window, and then they lifted it up so that Lien rolled over and out the window. There were no worries though; there was a pond right next to the window.

They leaned out the window with smiles on their faces waiting for the reaction.

"M-mppphhh!" Lien struggled a little as she was still half-way in the realm of sleep; but quickly came to her senses. She swam up to the small plot of land to the right of the window and dried herself off best she could via waterbending.

She gave them a fake glare. "That was evil."

Kwan gave a playful smile. "And that is _exactly_ why you need to be awake; -in case I appear!" He turned around and gave a wisful sigh. "But even you, Lien, the avatar cannot beat me. For I am the strongest, most powerful warrior who ever-- WHOA!"

The land under Kwan had been pushed up so suddenly, he'd been catapulted into the large pond outside the window as well.

Kwan struggled a bit in the water before regaining balance in the water. "No fair! Using bending against us non-benders! I'm sure your last-last reincarnation wouldn't have done that!"

Lien giggled. "Perhaps; but I'm not avatar Aang."

"Amen to that!" Called Kwan. Akemi threw a pillow at him.

-----------

The trio was now walking down through the empty part of the village.

Lien yawned loudly before asking "What did you wake me up so early for?"

"Early? It's almost noon!" Replied Akemi who was trying to sound very strict.

"Instead of 'avatar Lien', how about 'Avatar Lazy'; that'd suit you better!" Kwan laughed.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Yelled Lien as she began to chase Kwan in circles as Akemi watched in amusment.

Lien was the second avatar to come after Aang; who defeated the Fire Lord Ozai almost 250 years ago. Lien had only mastered only two elements so far; Water and Earth, and had been born into the Northern Water Tribe, whom believed it to be a blessing. Lien was rather lazy, but loved to suprise people by popping out of water randomly or using earthbending to get someone to trip into one of the river chanals that ran through the village. All in good nature, of course. She saw no rush into learning all four elements, and prefered to take her time; though she could be serious if needed. Lien had long black hair which she held in a ponytail and blue eyes that swam with excitment despite her lazy nature. She wore normal water nation tribe clothes and would not accept the fancy outfits that the tribe offered her. She could be taken as a normal child except for the fact that she had two small blue markings that looked like slightly curvy lines under both eyes. But this could be overlooked.

Kwan wasn't looking where he was going, being too concentrated on looking over his shoulder to see how far Lien was; and as a result he and Lien crashed into Akemi who let out a startled cry before they all fell to the ground. Luckily, the snow cushoned their fall.

Kwan was the great-great-great(continue on for 250 year's worth)-grandchild of Sokka, one of Aang's companions who helped him on his journey. Kwan loved adventures and would not back down from any dare. He also had a noticable dislike for when people mistook his name for Qwan instead of Kwan despite the fact they sounded pretty much the same. Kwan also loved stories and had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

As soon as they had gotten themselves situated, Akemi lectured them on not running into people; which earned an 'Are you done yet?' from Lien. And as a response Akemi threw a snowball at her.

Akemi was the long great grandchild of Katara, Sokka's younger sister who also accompanied Aang on his journey. She, being half-a year older than they others, tried to be more mature and was rather strict about the rules. But she couldn't help but loosen up around her friends. Akemi had brown hair and dark brown eyes with a slight authoritive tone to her voice.

This event of snowballing, chasing, and over-all randomness continued on for a few hours (Believe it or not), and it soon began to grow dark.

They sat on the floor, huffing and puffing with giggles every now and then; and after a few minutes of laying in the snow they remembered what had gotten them into this situation in the first place.

"So, (huff) why did you guys wake me up so early again (puff)?" Lien asked as she lay down on her back.

"First of all, (huff) it wasn't early..." Kwan paused and inhaled. "...It was almost noon. And second, there's the festival; remember?"

Oh yes... The festival. It was a celabration of the defeat of the Firelord Ozai by Avatar Aang. Natrually Lien had to be there.

There was a gasp from Akemi's direction before she yelled "ACK! The festival! It's going to start soon!" She literally sprang up, grabbed them both by the arms, and ran towards the direction the festival was being held in.

-------------

It was close, but they made it somehow even though they had to change into cleaner and more festive clothes. The festival was an event where everyone came to chat and have fun; even the Lord of the tribe and his son, prince Biāo attended.

An event that was most favored by the children was story-time told by Lien, who would try to recall stories from her past reincarnations. More often than not, she couldn't remember, so she made some up for the sake of the festival; but made sure they sounded realistic.

"Lien! Lien!" The children pulled at her skirt. "Tell us a story now!" They all said; their faces sticky from the sweets they had recently devoured.

Lien laid back onto a chair and rested her head on her hand to think. "I got nothin'." She said lazily, as she was getting tired.

"What do you mean 'you got nothin' '? You've got _plenty_ of good stories up there;" Kwan tapped Lien's head "but you're just not tellin'!"

Lien was about to retort when she got an idea. "Fine then. I know a good story." All th children leaned in to hear the story better.

"Once upon a time," Lien began, "There was once a great avatar, this avatar knew the importance of sleep. However, her two companions did not; and thus proceeded to wake her up at untimely hours in the morning..." There was then a ripple of laughter throught the audiance; Lien's laziness was no secret to anyone.

Akemi laughed along with the rest of them.

Because they all knew how _that_ story was going to end.

---------------------------

End 8D

Ending notes:

1. Biāo is a Chinese name that means star. Don't ask me why they did it. They just did D:

Lien's name is also Chinese.

Kwan's name is Korean.

Akemi's name is Asian.

All these characters belong to me and should not be used without my permission. (And they all have meanings though I'm too lazy to look them up XD Do yourselves, you lazy people!)

2. I dunno who married who and where Toph's kid is. I'll leave that up to you.

3. Don't flame me too harshly if you absolutly _need_ to flame me. This is my first fanfiction for Avatar Last Airbender and will probably be my last.

4. I called the Northern Water Tribe a 'villiage' because I'm not sure what else to call it ):

Reviews are nice 83


End file.
